I Think I Might Have a Heart Attack
by emily5964
Summary: "Call me crazy if you want, but I'm telling the truth. I'm not sure myself how it all happened, but I'm actually from another realm. I came here over a year ago...you see, to you everything that is happening with the Kira-case is reality, right?" Matsuda nodded. "Well, before I came here, it wasn't...in fact, all this that is happening to you now, was just an anime..."
1. Chapter 1

**~SPOILER ALERT!~**  
Go and watch the anime first dumbass, the _**whole**_ thing not just the first couple of episodes Baka.

 **~Disclaimer~**  
Also in cause you didn't notice my name's _**not**_ Takeshi Obata _**nor**_ is it Tsugumi Ohba (it's Em, haha thought you'd get my full name?) therefore I do not own Deathnote. I do however own _**my OC's**_ and _**my own storyline**_. Seriously why do I even need to say this it's obvious enough.

 **~Threats~**  
Also if you repost or republish ect, this shit without letting me know and giving me full credit (I expect you to hand out links to my account ok mate?) I won't even bother hunting you down, just give me your name so I can stalk you on Facebook and find a photo.

? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ? ﾟﾔﾎ?  
 **EDITED MATE**  
Beneath the warmth of my covers I flicked through Tumblr aimlessly, posts scrolled by in a blur, nothing seemed to be particularly interesting or even catch my short attention span for more than a glance. Sighing I checked the time, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips; it was barely 1am. Not feeling as though an early night would do me any good I opened Google and prepared myself for another all nighter. How many times have I watched Deathnote now? Six? Seven? I've lost count. This anime is just too good, from the characters to the story line, Obata and Ohba have really outdone themselves this time. I typed _Deathnote Ep 1 eng sub_ into Google and clicked on the first episode. My fingers danced along the side of the screen as the video loaded up and so began yet another marathon.

 _~Later on~_

The world went into slow motion as the Deathnote made its decent towards the earth, the suns rays reflecting off the silver letters as it touched the ground for the first time in centuries. Watching from his classroom window was Light, intrigued by the sudden appearance of the strange notebook he made his way over to it at the end of class.

 _"Deathnote? As in a book of death?"_  
 _He asked, staring at the notebook._  
 _"The human who's name in this notebook shall...die?"_

I watched him close the notebook place it back on the ground. Predicting his every movement.

I continued with the anime, it was almost sad how by now I'd literally memorised every word spoken. I've been an otaku for a while now. When anyone asks me why I like anime so much I usually just shrug, tell them I dunno. However the truth is I do know, quite well in fact. The reason, as cheesy as it may sound, is that anime kind of transports me to another world, one where anything is possible. One where there is such thing as ninjas, people who control the elements, wars between ghouls and humans, where people live in fear of Titans or spend their lives striving to defeat them. A world where anything is possible. I world I want to go, where I wish I could be. Reality, on the other hand, is fairly boring. Everything here is confined by the laws of science and physics. On top of that there are all those people who won't stop telling you that ' _it's impossible_ ' and ' _no ones hair could be like that, that hairdo defines the laws of gravity_ ' and ' _there's no way she could still be alive' and 'no one can jump that high, it's physically impossible_ ' and ' _how are they still fighting, shouldn't they be in pain?_ ' . It's like they want us to just exempt our boring lives and let go of any hope or dream we have that one day things might change-

The sudden shudder of my windows cause me to nearly leap from my bed in fright. I peered closer, wondering if perhaps a bird had flown into my window. There it was agin, fear started to grow in my stomach as the shudder crept across my bedroom until everything seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

 _What the-_

A howling wind cut through my consciousness like a knife and it only got louder, my mangas one by one fell from their place on my bookshelf and my posters began flying around my room as if they had a mind of their own. A strong wind seemed to be circling me room, so strong in fact that I knew even if I tried I would not make it to my bedroom door in one piece.

 _What's going on?!_

I struggled to get out of bed and barely managed to crawl to the window. I gripped the window sill to stop my body from being dragged away by the invisible force. Outside it appeared to be an ordinary, peaceful night, on the contrary the current state of my room seemed to be WW3 in action. The posters from my walls began to circle me, coming closer and closer until I could barely see past them.

 _This is seriously getting too weird,_

I quickly crawled under my bed. I lay there breathing heavily. I could still feel the strong wind against my face and the flapping of my posters. Suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere, shinning straight in my eyes. I lifted my hand in front of my face to block out the blindly light.

 _Don't go towards the...oh, um that's awkward..._

It was my iPad, it must have fallen underneath my bed when I got up.

Deathnote was still playing. I reached to it to turn it off. Just as I was about to pause it the world around me went blurry. The floor beneath my faded away and I began to fall, where I don't know. All I knew was that I was falling and that it was seriously freaking me out.

I tried grab hold of something, anything. My hand touched an object falling next to me, I grabbed it, holding on for dear life. Unfortunately it was just my bag, I'd been at the sleepover yesterday and hadn't unpacked it yet. Apart from my bag I there was nothing else that I could see, only a bur of colours. How long I had been falling I don't know, it could have been days or even weeks. For some reason it felt like this place wasn't bound by time. I don't really know how else to explain it.

I landed on something hard.

Ground?

Had I like fallen from the sky or something?

I looked around me, trying to gather my bearings.

Wait, this place looks really, how should I put this, strange?


	2. Chapter 2

**~EDITED~**  
My body screamed at me as I pulled myself to my feet, brushing the dust off my trackies. I took a few steps and stretched in an attempt to save my failing muscles.

The first thing I noticed was the smell, it was amazing to say the least, is there a Ramen shop around here somewhere?

 _Hang on..._

I looked to the sky in confusion. The sun beamed down on my, it was so bright that I had raise my hand in front of my face to shield my eyes from its piercing rays.

 _Why is it daytime?_

 _Where am I?_

I looked at my hands, there was something off about them although I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly. They seemed strange, and I'm not talking about the strange way something looks after you stare at it for a while, I'm talking strange strange. They looked almost, how should I put this...animated?

 _Wait what?_

I looked up frantically, unable to believe my eyes. I could hear the sound of busy traffic, see bright flashing lights in shop windows, smell the aroma freshly baked bread coming of a bakery. Everything around me was perfectly normal apart from one aspect that made the entire place completely alien to me.

Everything, everyone around me was, well kinda...animated.

The world around me, including myself, looked like a scene straight out of an anime. I was standing in a dark alleyway. My bag was sitting in the ground next to me. I simply stared at it at first. I mean, how am I meant to react to a situation like this? Going to some sort of animated world? It's logically impossible.

With shaking hands I quickly unzipped my bag. Inside was my purse with about 50 dollars in it. Me and my friend had been planning on going shopping but then the car broke down on the way so I didn't end up using my money. I also had a change of cloths, a packet of chips, a hoodie and my combat boots. I also had my crappy phone and it's charger. Mum always made sure I brought it with me whenever I went out "just in case". None of that mattered now.

Trembling and confused I ran out onto the street, my legs felt like jelly. You know, the way they feel in dream when your really trying to get away from something but can't seem to move your legs fast enough?

 _Wait...that's it! This is all just a dream!_

Ha! I can't believe it freaked me out so much, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should enjoy it while I can, who knows when I'll wake up. I grabbed my bag and ran out onto the street happily. This is going to be awesome, I really love the sort of dreams like this where you know it's just a dream and that your in control of what happens during it. Before I wake up I need to do the one thing I love best about dreams, flying!

I stood in the middle of the busy path and got ready to take off. I wonder what these people will do when they see me flying, in most dreams they don't care, but hey, they might just react differently this time round. I got into a strong stance, looking up to the vast blue sky above me, let's do this!

"Three, Two, One...TAKE OFF!"  
I yelled at the top of my voice and jumped into the air as high as I could...only to land back down again seconds later. Ummm...that's ok, sometimes in dreams you can't fly straight away, it takes a couple of tries. If that doesn't work I'll just jump off one of those skyscrapers, either way I'll be able to fly.

"Three, Two, One...TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"  
I leapt into the air proudly...and landed on my butt, gaining a few weird looks from people passing by.

"What on earth is she doing?"  
I heard someone whisper as they passed by.  
"I'm flying, what does it look like?!"  
I yelled back to them, only to gain some more strange glances.

Jeez, attitude much. I guess I'll have to jump off a building to really get going, oh well...


End file.
